Through the Looking Glass
by Dakota Stratus
Summary: This is just a story about Molly Holly---full summary inside..updates whenever I get around to it. R


*Full Summary- This is the story of Molly Holly. Now Molly used to be the sweet and innocent girl, but she changed. Now everyone will see the side of Molly that no one has seen for a long time.* _-_-_  
  
"Ugh, I can't believe it! I lost my title! AGAIN!" Molly slammed her locker room door shut. She was so angry with herself. She knew that having the title was the best thing in the WWE. Since turning to the 'bad' girl image, Molly didn't have very many friends. She'd occasionally go out with a few of the guys, but never anything else. Just drinks, no dinner, that's all they ever invited her for. She hated the fact that she used to have friends, and now everything was different.  
  
Everyone thought Molly was a bitch. Everyone, including her old friends. That was so far from the truth. Being a bitch on T.V isn't the Molly Holly that everyone thinks is the Molly off of T.V. She's one of the most outgoing people. She can be very judgmental at times, and she can be very rude, but she's just doing it to keep in character for the show.  
  
About half hour later, Molly had gotten out of the shower. She finally cooled down, and she'd finally realized that if she wanted to get her title back, she'd have to work her ass off to get it. No matter what it took, she would become the Women's Champ, soon! She watched a bit of Raw, and then the Christian vs. Trish Stratus match came on. She thought Trish was so lucky. She had a perfect body, and she had friends. It was hard, but she had to admit to herself that she was jealous of Trish Stratus.  
  
Watching the match begin, she realized that Christian wasn't about to lie down for her. If Molly was really the bitch everyone thought she was, she wouldn't have felt so bad for Trish. But something inside of her, made her remember when her and Trish used to be best friends. There was a time that her and Trish did everything together. It was a show though, and the show changed her, and her friendship with Trish.  
  
She continued watching the monitor, and saw Christian put the Walls of Jericho on Trish. 'What a stupid jackass. Doesn't he realize that doing that ruins everything with him and Chris, and he no longer has a partner.' She shut off the monitor and put all her wrestling gear in her bag. She got up off the couch and put her coat on. She had to get out of the arena, and fast.  
  
Once she got to her car, she drove back to the hotel. Once again, none of the guys asked her to go out for dinner, but for some drinks. She declined them, and went up to her room. Before getting on the elevator, Molly was stopped by a few fans. Here in Omaha, she probably had fans. Or just maybe they were excited about meeting her. That would be the most awful thing she could ever think of.  
  
She wondered why everyone thought that even in real life she was so awful. She was far from that. After adopting that 'bad' girl image, Molly began losing touch with some of her fans. They used to be so different around her. It was like they were more comfortable when she was nice on T.V. 'Don't they know that I'm different off camera?' Molly couldn't think straight anymore, so she decided that she was going to go to bed. In the morning she got to go home, and spend time with her family. _-_-_ The next morning Molly woke at dawn. The room service that she ordered that night for breakfast had just arrived. She was happy that they remembered. She ate her breakfast at a slow pace. When she was finished, she got up to finish packing her bags. She didn't have very many, but she did have a few. Once she was done, she walked down the stairs, and found her rental car.  
  
She noticed right away that Stacy Keibler and Test were also walking towards their car. They had been a couple for quite some time, and she thought how great it was that they could keep a relationship with all the hectic traveling. Although they did work together, so it didn't really matter much. Stacy had always been nice to her, but Test was another story.  
  
"Hi Molly! Heading home?" Molly looked up from opening her trunk, and saw Stacy standing beside her car.  
  
"Yeah, just getting ready to head to the airport, what about you two?"  
  
"Oh you know, we're just going to hang out here in Omaha for a little while, and then we're going to Maryland. Have a safe trip home, okay?" Molly was shocked that Stacy was telling her to be safe. She didn't know how to reply to that, so she just stood there for a second.  
  
"Thanks, I guess. I'll see you at the events this weekend." Stacy started walking back towards her car. Molly knew that Stacy was one of the most popular Divas in the Raw locker room. Jealousy was overcoming Molly as she put her final bag in the trunk. 'It must be nice to have someone to travel with. I guess you get used to being alone after awhile, well hopefully.'  
  
Molly got in the drivers side of her car and pulled out of the parking lot. The airport was right now the road, and her flight left in one hour. She didn't stop to get any snacks for the plane, but headed straight there. Once she got there, she went inside and to the desk. A few fans stopped her and asked for pictures with her. She accepted, and took them. She got all her luggage checked, and went through security. After a long grueling week on the road she was finally getting to go home for two days.  
  
This was the first time in about a month that Molly had decided to fly home. It's not that she didn't like driving, its just that this week she was too tired to do it. She knew that she desperately needed to take at least 4 weeks off from WWE, but it's what she loved to do. The drive that edged her on each and every week, made her not ask for some time off. Besides, she was one of the top Diva heels in the company, and just going off T.V for a while was not an option.  
  
While on the plane, she slept most of the way home. Once she heard the pilot say that they would be landing soon, she buckled her seat belt and sat back against her seat. 'Almost home,' she thought to herself. She was so happy that she got to spend two days in her own house, and she got to cook herself some dinner. No take out for two whole days. This was Molly's favorite thing about being home. She got to eat non-fattening foods.  
  
Once the plane landed, and she got off, she immediately saw some of her real friends that she had back at home. She ran towards them and gave them all hugs. "Home sweet home!" They all laughed at her, and went to the baggage pick up area. She found her bags as quick as she could, and told her friends that she was just ready to get home, and no where else. They took her back to her house, and she ran inside. "Boy, haven't I missed this." Her sister takes care of her cat whenever she goes on the road. She found him and scooped him up off the floor.  
  
"Hey Sis! I'm so glad you're home. He's been going through one of his spells lately where he'll sit at the door and just cry. I think you should start taking him on the road!"  
  
"Are you kidding me? A cat, traveling with me? Where would I keep him while I was wrestling? Sometimes I think you're going nuts. Thanks for staying with him though."  
  
"Hun, I have to stay with him remember. I live here too." Molly laughed at her sister and gave her a hug.  
  
Sharing a house with her sister reminded her of the days when she was growing up. She always had a friend to talk to no matter what, and when something happened on the road, her sister would always be there if she needed a shoulder to cry on. That's what good sisters were for. She was a good sister.  
  
Molly took her bags up to her bedroom, and set them down on the bed. Her room was exactly the way she left it, and her bed was still made. Everything in her room was picked up and organized and she hated that. It's not that it was a bad thing, but it was just too perfect. Molly is beyond perfect. She turned her stereo on, and started playing the Anthology CD.  
  
She'd always been a team player when it came to ideas for her job. Whenever she had a match, she'd put in as much effort as possible. She knew that doing that would keep her good with the bosses. That's okay though, because if you can't have friends, why not please the bosses. She was just glad that she still had a job.  
  
¤Yeah, if you review I'll continue this story. It was my first fic about Molly Holly, and something inside of me made me write this fic! Suggestions are most welcome, and you never know maybe I'll use some.¤ 


End file.
